Troubled Sense
by Hetare My-kun
Summary: With tensions on the rise, Alfred and his father and sister, have no other choice but to leave. American Revolution era.


**Troubled Sense**

**Fandom: APH/Hetalia: Axis Powers**  
**Rating: T (see warnings)**  
**Pairing(s): none.**  
**Warnings: slight blood, violence, some OOC**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was dusk. It wasn't really nice, though. Riots began to flare between Patriots and Loyalists within a small town near Philadelphia. The people who were neutral between the groups hid in their homes. Alfred, one of the colonists who was neutral between the Patriots and Loyalists, was preparing dinner for his father (Mr. Jones) and younger sister, Emily. When Mr. Jones, saw the flames of protest outside, he told Alfred and Emily to hide in the bunker while he tries to settle the fights. Luckily, the groups were small, only with about 10-15 people in each group.  
The next day came by. Mr. Jones came in, scratched and bruised in the fights between the Patriots and Loyalists. A stream of blood rolled down his cheek. He was exhausted. _Extremely_ exhausted.  
"Don't panic, I'm all right," he managed to say between the gasps and pants in his breathing.  
Alfred and Emily went over to him and carried their father to a handmade wooden chair that Alfred made a few weeks ago.  
"What happened?" questioned Emily.  
"Emily, we should let him rest. I don't think he's feeling well," Alfred told Emily.  
"I'm all right. I'll tell you what happened over there," said Alfred's father. "It was intense, our people fought against one another, and some even killed a few, but I managed to break free from the outrage. I was exhausted, all bruised as if I were beaten up, so I went to a nearby building to rest. The person who lived there was very kind to let me in, free from all the violence from outside. There weren't any rages when I went out this morning, so I decided to go back. Alfred, I have something for you."  
Mr. Jones handed him a pamphlet.  
"A pamphlet? Really, Dad?" questioned Alfred.  
"It was from the colonist who let me stay over last night. Read it, because it may become an impact on your life later on."  
Alfred unwillingly stared at the pamphlet. Emily had a worried look on her face. Mr. Jones said nothing. The room was silent for several minutes.  
"Well, I'll read it if I have to," Alfred said finally. He was about to head to his room until he felt a rough tug. It was Emily.  
"If it's anything having to do with those protests, I'm coming with you!" exclaimed Emily, her voice filled with determination.  
"I don't know, Emily. You're a girl, and girls don't go out and fight. They stay here and take care of our home and kids," Alfred explained.  
"Alfred. I think it's best if we let her go," said Mr. Jones. "If she wants to fight, let her fight. We'll just have to make her look as masculine as our militia as possible."  
"But it's against the law to let girls out and fight with our army. We'll lose against the British for sure," Alfred complained.  
"Just a minute. Before we get ready, Alfred, read the pamphlet I gave to you. Read it with your sister so she can understand what we'll do," Mr. Jones explained. "I'll be with you so we can see what that pamphlet is about."  
"_Common Sense_. By Thomas Paine," Alfred began reading.

An hour later after reading _Common Sense_, Alfred, Mr. Jones, and Emily started packing their things.  
"Dad, I think I know what side I'll be on now. Britain was treating us that badly, after all those years since we won against the French. I think America should start becoming its own nation and have our own government," said Alfred as he loaded his guns with ammunition.  
"Yeah, Britain just had to put those taxes and take advantage of us, didn't he?" interrogated Emily sarcastically.  
"Alfred and Emily Jones, less talking and more packing," barked Mr. Jones.

After the Jones family finished packing, they took a break and ate lunch, which was no more than bread and soup. Then they changed their clothes, with Emily having to dress more masculine since she was female.  
"These clothes are so baggy and messy! I can't wear this!" Emily complained, holding the worn-out uniform.  
"Emily, please stop complaining and wear the uniform, already!" yelled Alfred as he put on his uniform.  
"But─"  
"Emily, put on your uniform. It's the only one I could find that's your size," Mr. Jones told his stubborn daughter.  
"Okay, but what about my name?"  
"We'll go with Eric L. Jones. How does that sound?" said Mr. Jones.  
"I'll take it, anyway. There's not enough time here."

The Jones family went over to the militia. Alfred saw the commander pass by. He took a quick glance over at Emily, who kept trembling to stay masculine.  
"Who are you three men?" asked the commander.  
"Sir, I am George W. Jones, and these are my two sons, Alfred F. Jones and Eric L. Jones," replied Mr. Jones.

The militia camped nearby Concord a few weeks later. They went over to Concord as soon as they heard a gunshot from nearby. Alfred and Emily were still asleep, except Mr. Jones woke up when he heard the gunshot.  
"Alfred. Emily. Wake up," Mr. Jones whispered as he softly shook them awake.  
"Dad? What is it?" the two young soldiers asked groggily.  
"We have to move. I heard a gunshot over at Concord," Mr. Jones warned.  
They got up and went to catch up with the militia. When they got to Concord, the battle had just started. Explosions and flames were everywhere. People screamed and ran for their lives. Alfred and Emily did the best they can to hold off the redcoats from reaching the civilians. Mr. Jones got wounded in the process and Emily had to help him out. This battle wasn't as easy as Alfred hoped it would be. He stood still, dazed. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot, fell, and his vision turned black.  
By the end of the day, Alfred woke up, along with Mr. Jones.  
"Well, well. Look who slept through our first battle," said Emily.  
"What happened?" questioned Alfred.  
"Our minutemen had to take care of the situation for us. Those redcoats ran off from here, so that's pretty much all I know," Emily explained.

"Dad, can we go home yet? I'm already exhausted," complained Alfred.  
"I don't think so. I think this battle is just getting us started. This is only the beginning." replied Mr. Jones.  
"Quit complaining, Alfred. Like Dad said, it's just starting," Emily told Alfred. "It's just beginning."

* * *

**A/N:** I actually typed this up for a project about a year or two ago, so it might have some grammatical errors.


End file.
